


Barry, don’t text me at 2 in the morning.

by Candycanepuppy, EmilyFantana (Candycanepuppy)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Read chapter 7!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanepuppy/pseuds/Candycanepuppy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanepuppy/pseuds/EmilyFantana
Summary: Cisco Ramon has changed the chat name to “Flarrow”Oliver Queen: No Cisco.Cisco Ramon: yes ciscoThis story will be updated daily with small chapters. Maybe more then once a day.





	1. L WelCame yOu. Sorry I was speed typing.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment

Barry Allen added Iris West, Wally West, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, Harrison Wells, Jesse Wells, John Diggle and Ralph Dibny to “Team Flash And Arrow Members Chat”

Cisco Ramon: That name…. WAY toooooo long one second let me change it

Cisco Ramon has changed the chat name to “Flarrow”

Oliver Queen: No Cisco.

Cisco Ramon: yes cisco

Cisco Ramon changed name to Vibemeplease.

Vibemeplease: better

Caitlin Snow: The first thing you think when Barry made this chat was not, why do we have this? It’s That name is to long.

Caitlin Snow changed name to Snowflake.

Barry Allen: kay Everone chge nMe ya be smaller

Barry Allen: Sorry I tried speed typing that with the new phone cisco made that can withstand fast typing. Now you need to make it know when I type and feel it? I”m talking to much now. Is felicity here?

Barry Allen changed name to Flare.

Flare: Oliver…

Oliver Queen: No. Just no.

Flare: Pleeeease.

Oliver Queen changed name to Row.

Row: You owe me.

Flare: Sure…

Snowflake: Where is everyone. Say here if online and paying attention, Cough Harry cough.

Harrison Wells changed name to Tail.

Tail: Unfortunately here.

Flare: Here!!!!

Row: Here...

Vibemeplease: Here!

Snowflake: Present.

Flare: I should add Kara?

Vibemeplease: You say that like You’re asking yourself. I should add Kara? Not Should I add Kara? So yes if yes. I WANNA SLEEEEP.

Row: Seconded.

Tail: Thirded.

Snowflake: Sleep. NOW.

Flare: … fine I’ll talk to Kara.

Flare added Kara Danvers to “Flarrow”

Flare: Change your name Kara.

Kara Danvers: WHO ARE YOU?????

Flare: Sorry!!! It it’s me flash/Barry.

Kara Danvers changed name to Karamel.

Karamel: Okay Cool chat, DID YA HAVE TO WAKE ME AT 2AM.

Flare: I see this as bad now. OLIVER SAVE ME.

Flare: he woke up, read that and then punched me and said I’m right next to you. DON’T CALL ME OVER A TEXT.tell Kara I said hi.

Karamel: Sleep now Bye.


	2. My name I decide. Or not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp barry got shot. Oliver needs to cool down. I WANNA WRITE ABOUT KARAxOLIVERxBARRY. That will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be updated daily. It’s really just a random mess. Most grammar was on purpose.

Karamel: BARRRRRYY.

Flare: KARRRAAAA.

Row: I’m moving to France. Bye.

Snowflake: Morning. Do you guy know about that thing that people call sleep? It’s fun.

Flare: No. Omg Ollie just walked out of my apartment with a suitcase!

Karamel: Wait seriously? I thought he was joking… I see the flaw now. Tell Oliver I’m sorry.

Flare: Oh he’s coming in! Oh… he grabbed a waffle and keys and walked out.

Row: I’m getting on a plane now.

Flare: WHAT? That was fast. OW.

Row: You Okay?

Karamel: Do you need help??!??

Flare: Ollie, I am going to murder you. HE SHOT ME WITH AN ARROW.

Row: A harmless one. Mostly…

Flare: Why am I still dating you? Anyway Iris told me she is loving on.

Row: Loving on? Tell her you’re mine. Not hers.

Flare: *Facepalms* Sorry I meant logging on.

Iris West: you can keep him Oliver.

Iris West changed name to Siri.

Siri: Don’t hurt Barry Oliver!!!

Flare: Y!

Row: First barry why would you ask that question.

Flare: I meant ya… I tried speed typing.

Row changed name to GA.

GA: Better.

Flare changed GA name to GAY.

Flare: Yes.

Gay: No.

Gay changed name to Green.

Green: Yes.

Flare: No.

Flare changed Green name to Teddybear.

Teddybear: No.

Teddybear changed name to Barry’s.

Barry’s: Barry Stole my phone!

Flare locked Barry’s name.

Flare changed name to Barry.

Barry: Ha!

Barry’s: Now ours nams to close.

Barry’s: Barry tried messing up my text.

Barry changed name to Royal.

Siri: I spent the last 5 mins watching this. I need popcorn.

Karamel: Actually don’t you guys have work?

Royal: OMG I’m laatteee.

Barry’s: I know. GET TO WORK.

Karamel: Bye!


	3. The sky is green pink blue with a hint?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember this fic is just for me to write random stuff my weird Brain thinks of.

Flare: Why is the sky blue? It could be pink or neon green with a hint of blue?

Vibemeplease: That’s very specific bar. Why?

Barry’s: What did you do? And CHANGE MY NAME.

Flare: Dine.

Flare: Fine*

Flare changed Barry’s name to Dine.

Dine: No.

Flare: Yes.

Dine: No.

Flare: Yes.

Dine: I going to sleep.

Flare: Ima join you after Kara talks.

Dine: No thanks.

Karamel: HERE.

Vibemeplease: The fact that those came the same time. WhaT did you do Barry?

Flare: I made the sky that color with science!

Dine: What?

Flare: Guys look outside!

Flare shared a picture. (the sky.)

Dine: I’m done. Night.

Karamel: Bye!!! <3

Flare: Cisco?

Vibemeplease: No. when will iris get here?

Flare: Never. She died.

Vibemeplease: oh I’ll attend the funeral. What party dish should I bring?

Flare: Cake.

Dine: SLEEP. NOW.

Flare: Fine

Vibemeplease: YESSIR.


	4. Of course the tree octopus is real! Duh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Kara have a VERY serious discussion. THE chapter is short. I’m currently writing something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE TREE OCTOPUS IS NOT REAL.

Royal sent Karamel a message.

Royal: I need advise. I have a VERY serious topic.

Karamel: I’m not the best with relationships… might wanna ask someone else.

Royal: relationships??? Who said anything bout them.

Karamel: ummmmm. Oh most the time when people talk seriously it’s about a relationship or a midlife crisis.

Royal: no??? I need to know if this is a real site. https://zapatopi.net/treeoctopus/

Karamel: ofc it’s a real site smh.

Royal: okay! Thank you!

Karamel: I have a different problem.

Royal: what?

Karamel: I like two guys. They like each other and are dating.

Royal: ohh… hmm… okay! I have no clue. Just talk to the nice on first.

Karamel: thanks see ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment about who Kara likes.


	5. WannaB is here to stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WannaB is Bruce’s nickname given by Ollie. I picture them as best friends. SORRY BUT THIS IS SOOOOO OC.

Royal has sent a message to Karamel.

Royal: How’d it go????? I need to know!!!! Tell me!!!! Hurry!!!

Karamel: THEY ASKED ME OUT FIRST!!!!!!

Royal: WHAT???!!?!!!!???

Karamel: I know!!!!

Royal: TELL ME WHO.

Karamel: Cisco And Ray!

Royal: WHAAAAAAT. I DON’T HAVE ANY WORDS.

Karamel: I’M SO HAPPPPPY.

Royal: I’m gonna go to the normal chat.

Karamel: See ya there.

**THE NORMAL CHAT. A couple hours and a missing barry later.**

Dine changed name to Ollie.

Ollie: Barry. Where the hell are you?

Royal: I meet Batman, HE’S REAL. HA KARA.

Karamel: Darn.

Siri: so you decided to go to gotham WITHOUT ME.

Royal: I’m snowy.

Siri: That. I have no clue what that means.

Royal: Sorry* BUT I GOT HIM TO JOIN THE CHAT.

Batman logged in.

Batman: Hello… flash here said this is a superhero chat and logged me in? Flash.. What the hell?

Royal: Sowwy.

Batman: What other heroes are here?

Ollie: Me. Kara Cisco are the only other active heroes. Iris is the best friend of Barry and she deals with the media.

Batman changed name to Bruce.

Bruce: My name is Bruce. I’m gonna take a guess and say Barry is Flash Kara is supergirl you’re arrow and Cisco is Vibe?

Ollie: Correct. Cisco is gonna be so mad he missed that. Well I have a press function bye!

Bruce: Wait, Queen?

Ollie: Yeah that’s my last name.

Bruce: I’m WannaB

Ollie: WHAT. Okay we will discuss this further at the function.


	6. Aray is lighting uppp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is just terrible. Enjoy! Also kariscay is AMAZING. I know nobody has every shipped it but I will go down with it.

Karamel: I love my life.

Royal: Why?

Karamel: Karicsay is going outttt tomorrow night,

Royal: what?

Royal: OHH.

Ollie: What the hell is a Kariscay?

Karamel: It’s Cisco day and my ship name!

Vibemeplease: I came up with it.

Vibemeplease added Aray to the chat.

Aray: Heyo y’all!! Ray here!

Karamel: YES.

Royal: YEAHS

Ollie: Oh dear god.

Bruce: Who are you?

Aray: My name is Ray… who are you?

Bruce: Bruce Wayne… Barry?

Royal: Yes? OH RRIGHT I FOMRGOT

Royal: Ray is atom. Bruce?

Bruce: Fine… I’m Batman,..

Aray: YOU’RE REAL???

Bruce: No you’re chatting with a fake person. Yes I’m real!

Aray: I like him.

Bruce: Ollie and me are going out to eat with Barry, Laurel and Sara. Anyone else in?

Karamel: I will!

Aray: sure!

Vibemeplease: Busy.

Bruce: I'll pick you up!


	7. Note by Meeee.

This is just a quick note by me! I just wanted to tell y’all about the story with a bit more detail. So first kariscay is my main ship for this fic (for now at least eventually it will change) I ship them so much!!  Second I’m not a girl I’m a guy. Just thought I should get that out cause people have gotten confused. Now if you’re thinking “this fic is so random!!” You’re not wrong. This fic is actually just whatever pops into my head. I have no plot. I most likely won’t use much bad language except for the words hell, damm and darn. (Sorry I just have very strict mental demons). I’m also a little insane.

Leave a comment with a request and I will get back to you!


	8. Black no wait white?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t kill me but I think Barry and Sarah would be like best friends.

Royal updated the chat.

Barry: Sorry it forced my computer to do the update. I think it did something?

Kara: I don’t know. WAIT THE NAMES.

Oliver: Oh… this is good.

Barry changed name to King.

King: Nope.

King changed name to Royal.

Royal: Good.

Oliver changed name to Ollie.

Ollie: Okay…

Royal added Sarah to the chat.

Sarah: Hello y’all.

Royal: She stole my phone but for y’all that donut know her cough Bruce cough. This is black canary.

Sarah changed name to White.

White: not black.

Bruce: nice to meet you.

Ollie: One giant big family… yay……….


	9. DANGER: Royal mix please avoid at all costs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Barry are the royals of the group. The drama queens. (King and Queen...) 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> BREAK UP COMING SOON. (Then a get together). Please don’t hate me. Please. Pretty please.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I’m gonna write as many chapters on this as kudos I get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for everyone who is reading this and please don’t hate me...

**Royal sent a message to White.**

 

 **Royal:** Sara? I need someone to talk to. I think that Ollie is cheating on me.

 

 **White:** WHAT???!!!?!!!?? No way. Oliver wouldn’t do that. Except for that one time. And that other time. Okay yes that sounds like him. But you guys are really close. I’m certain he isn’t”t and i’ll Prove it.

 

**White changed name to QueenLance.**

**QueenLance:** let’s do this. Change your name.

 

**Royal changed name to KingBarry.**

 

 **KingBarry:** This work? 

 

 **QueenLance:** change it to king allen.

 

**KingBarry changed name to KingAllen.**

 

 **KingAllen:** ready? I hope he’s not. I’ll kill him if he is. I actually won’t... i’ll Tell Thea.

 

 **QueenLance:** that’s even worse cause she’ll hunt him down.

 

 **KingAllen:** thanks Sarah!night!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp breakup sad. Now Sara needs to get Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON’T HATE ME. I WILL WRITE AS MANY CHAPTERS AS KUDOS I GET.

**KingAllen has kicked Ollie from the chat.**

 

 **KingAllen:** tell Thea she can murder him. I can’t believe him!!!

 

**IrisWest changed name to Siri.**

 

 **Siri:** I’m gonna kill him.

 

**RayPalmer changed name to Aray.**

 

 **Aray:** what happened?

 

 **BruceWayne:** What happened Barry?

 

 **QueenLance:** Oliver cheated on him. WITH LAUREL.

 

**KaraDanvers changed name to Karamel.**

 

 **Karamel:**   how hard can I punch?

 

 **KingAllen:** only enough to hurt him. Not enough to break anything,

 

**QueenLance:** _ we are holding a group meet up. FUN. MEET ME AT 3 TOMMOROW AT THE HANGER. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	11. Royalty takes over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired. I'll update this later.

**Barry Allen has created Royalty-Chat Two**

**Barry Allen has added Cisco Ramon, Sara Lance, Iris West and 3 others**

  
**Cisco Ramon has logged on.**

 

**Iris West has logged on.**

 

 **Barry Allen:** Hey guys. The other chat got pretty hectic and messy so I decided to start a new one we can mess up.

  
 **Cisco Ramon:** I wonder how long it'll be until Iris changes her name. I bet it'll be at the same time as this post…

 

**Iris West has changed her name to Siri.**

 

 **Siri:** How??? I mean perfect timing but how?

 

 **Cisco Ramon:** A master never reveals his secrets…

 

**Barry Allen has changed his name to KingAllen.**

 

 **KingAllen:** Iris change your name to something royal.

 

 **Siri** : Fine!

 

**Siri has changed he name to LadyWest.**

 

**Cisco Ramon has changed his name to Sinnamon**

 

 **Sinnamon** : stupid auto correct.

 

**Sinnamon has changed his name to SirCisco.**

 

 **LadyWest** : this makes me feel so official.

 

 **SirCisco** : It kinda does…

 

 **Bruce Wayne has logged on**.

 

 **KingAllen** : Bruce change your name to something royal!

 

 **Bruce Wayne** : like what?

 

 **KingAllen** : Anything! How about Adviser cause you make sure I don't die.

 

 **Bruce Wayne** : I wouldn't have to if you could figure out how to avoid clowns in gotham.

 

 **KingAllen** : Just change your name already!

 

**Sara Lance is logging on.**

 

 **Bruce Wayne has changed his name to OfficerWayn** e.

 

 **Sara** **Lance** : Ohh royal names! Barry I love you!

 

 **KingAllen** : I know Queen now hurry up and change your name.

 

 **Sara** **Lance** **has** **changed** **her** **name** **to** **QueenLance**.

 

 **QueenLance** : Better?

 

 **KingAllen** : Much. Well I'm gonna go to sleep. Night queen. Night Iris and Cisco, night Officer Wayne.

 

 **OfficerWayne** : Barry I have move sharp objects in my view then Oliver Queen has ever seen.

 

 **KingAllen** : Good Night Sara Queen, night Cisco and Iris night Bruce!


	12. Royalty revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is best served cold. Unless you're Barry allen

**KingAllen:** that felt amazinggggq

 

 **QueenLance:**  I agree. I'm sure Oliver is gonna agree to. Or maybe not...

 

 **LadyWest:** what did you guys do...?

 

 **QueenLance:** We decided that Olivers house isn't warm enough. So we added some heat...

 

 **LadyWest:** you didn't burn his house down right???

 

 **KingAllen:** No! We just added added a couple 100 mini heaters @ _OfficerWayne_ made us.

 

 **LadyWest:** that sounds not to bad...? Barry I understand Sara you coulda done better.

 

 **QueenLance:** The heaters were each hidden in spots Olivers never seen and there were 20 in each room. The heaters each are at 100 degrees. Each one. I would recommend none of you enter the Queen mansion for a couple days.

 

 **KingAllen:** Sara! You said there was 5 in each room and the were set at 80!

 

 **QueenLance:** I added a few hundred. 

 

 **OfficerWayne:** We have a problem.

 


	13. I won't save your life any more. Stops him from dying. That was for my own good...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not on my usual device (on my sisters) so I can't use google docs i had to write this on the site plus the auto correct isn't tuned to how I'm used to so this chapters a bit short and weird.
> 
> First person to comment will get a surprise!

**Barry Allen:** Wifi escaped her holding cell!

 

 **Bruce Wayne:** I know.

 

 **Barry Allen:** how?

 

 **Bruce Wayne:** **She's robbing**  a bank in Gotham. 

 

 **Barry Allen:** Crap be right there!

 

 **Bruce Wayne:** Thank you.

 

**Barry Allen Changed His name to F.**

 

**Bruce Wayne's name changed to TheBat.**

 

 **TheBat:**  didn't do that!

 

 **F:** WATCH OUT.

 

**F has lost connection.**

 

 **TheBat:** We have a problem...


	14. Welp... this is akward.

Barry Allen: Hello and welcome!

 

Barry Allen: Whaaaaaa? Where in the heck? Who are you???????? ;(

 

Barry Allen: I'm Barry Allen, of earth 23.

 

Barry Allen Has Changed His Name To Royal.

 

Royal: Less confusing. Okay so I'm on earth 23. Why an d how????????

 

Barry Allen: We brought you here cause we need your help. But to be honest... you're gonna be nothing more than a problem. I can tell by your... typing errors.

 

Royal: So bring me back!!!!!!!!

 

Barry Allen: I will ASAP. We need you to meet the heads.

 

Royal: Grand I get to met heads. Lets just go so I can get back to earht 1.


	15. Why the he k

Royal: waif wha?

 

Barry Allen: Please do not. I need not your annoying grammar at the moment.

 

Royal: Atm. You ev n text bro? 

 

Barry Allen: I'm busy saving my city and my world. Unlike some...

 

Royal: I save the world and city a lot! I'm just fast about it 'unlike some'.

 

Barry Allen: The sooner you're gone I'll be happy.


End file.
